


A Study in Blogging

by DangerousBliss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Femlock, Gen, Kinda?, it's for maria, its her fic, like completely, she can laugh at my tags if she wants, very very AU, well anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousBliss/pseuds/DangerousBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday gift for Maria, which is basically just a look into what would have happened if we had met as Sherlock and John! I'll post a chapter when you're having a bad day dear, or you need a bit of a cheer up! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful darling on her birthday! Maria, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope I haven't warped both of us beyond recognition!

Tedious. Absolutely tedious. That, of course, was the only appropriate summary of the situation I found myself in, on that fateful December evening. Since the opportunity to take up residence in London had become available, I had snatched at the chance to move from my home country of Germany and begin the great adventure of living in the United Kingdom. Of course, once I found myself living as an au pair with a family of four, the Trevors, in Central London, I realised that I would actually have to work hard in order to keep my newfound England abode in place, and that meant that my explorations of the great city would have to wait until my scheduled days of rest.

The family had been welcoming and friendly towards me of course, but they tended to let me use the weekends however I pleased, rather than expecting my company. They knew I was mostly interested in the promise of London and the history contained within its architecture, while they preferred the youth-orientated attractions it held.

That being said, history wasn't the only part of London that interested me. The promise of mystery was intriguing to the extreme, especially where unsolved murders were concerned. From almost the first week after I arrived, I began to scout out the location of the police station, and I even managed to snag a police radio, which turned out to be extremely helpful when I wanted to know the location of a crime scene. It was almost simple really, how quickly my deduction skills had brought me not only the attention of any crime scene officers who heard me, but also of their boss. DI Pizza Lestrade invited me in for "a quick chat" one day in late September, where she effectively allowed me to help her officers on crime scenes provided I told no members of the press of my findings, and didn't touch anything.

I also managed to befriend a few other people who would be able to get me what I needed for the DI. The local college had a particularly useful computer suite for my research, which was where I met Sophie Stamford, who had been given special permission to use the room outside of normal hours. Therefore, she was particularly useful when I needed late-night PC sessions where my own laptop just wouldn't be able to take the pressure.

So that was how I spent most of my free time- helping out the police when they were out of their depth (which was always) and heading down to the college for extended research into possible means of death. It was all going so well.

However, once my au pair family found out what I had been using my spare time for when the police turned up at their house during their annual Halloween party searching for me, they decided that they would rather not be subjected to such things. The decision was made that they would pay some money towards getting me a flat nearby so they could still use my assistance during late work nights, but I would no longer be living with them. It worked out for the best, as the police began to pay me a little amount for my assistance, and I finally had the flat I'd always wanted.

Life had carried on like that for the next few months with very little happening to me apart from the occasional large case, which is what had been so tedious about that particular December day that I remember so well even now. Little did I know how much my life was going to change that day, and certainly not in the way I had expected...


	2. A Strange Meeting

The case was supposed to be exciting and thought-provoking, being one of the few more promising ones that Pizza Lestrade had given me that morning. Sadly, I was entirely mistaken, as with such a simple tool as Google I had managed to solve it in under ten minutes. I was heartbroken. The only good case in weeks, one which I had dragged myself to the college to begin intensive research for, had been the wife after all. Ugh.

With that thought in mind, the door opened, and I turned, eager to find some miserable student that I could at least deduce for a bit of a cheer up, but found it was only Mairi Hooper. She had found me a few weeks ago in the college, and since then had tried her very best to impress me with her knowledge of the history of London, even though a lot of it was slightly off. It was undeniably clear she was trying her very hardest to befriend me, even while I was constantly giving her hints that she was only succeeding in distracting me from my research. So far she hadn't caught my hints, or chose to ignore them.

As she came in, her mouth already open to begin her utterly obvious ploy to receive any kind of warm reply from me, I cut her off.  
"I'll have a coffee please. Black, two sugars." She looked as though she might argue, but wisely chose to close her mouth and retreat from the room. I allowed myself a small victory smirk at her departure, considering using similar tactics for future encounters. Focusing back on my computer and the pathetically dull search results plastered on-screen, I let out a sigh of annoyance, mentally attempting to find the motivation to gather my belongings and leave, when I heard the door open.

Figuring it was Mairi, back to voice her complaints about being ordered around, I began to turn to confront her, when I heard a voice that was most definitely not her Scottish drawl.  
"And this is the main computer suite for students." Ah, Sophie Stamford was showing round a new student then. It was late in the year for a new student to arrive, but it did happen occasionally.  
"Well it's a lot quieter than I expected!" Late teens, female. I could tell a lot about this girl by her voice. Apparently coming here from the North-West, but originally from the midlands, she seemed to be friendly enough with Sophie, but I suspected she had trouble socialising in larger groups. A design student, transferring from a northern university, possibly York? There was so much I could tell about her that she immediately lost my interest and I turned back to my computer. I attempted to retrieve my phone to text Lestrade with the details of the case, but realised I had left my coat upstairs.  
"Sophie can I borrow your phone?" I asked, not turning from my computer screen. When she replied that she hadn't got her's either, I groaned inwardly.

Just before I resigned myself to making the tedious journey to the coat room upstairs, I heard the design student's voice again, this time addressing me.  
"You can borrow mine if you want?" She suggested hesitantly. Intrigued that someone who obviously held a certain wariness for strangers would be open to lending her phone to someone who hadn't even looked at her yet, I turned to face her at last.

She was of average height and build, blonde and blue-eyed, nothing particularly unique by any standard, but still something about her was interesting. I was determined to find out what could possibly be different about such an average-looking girl.  
"Thanks," I allowed, rising and covering the distance between us, before taking the mobile from her outstretched hand. I began to type my reply to Lestrade, having already seen everything about the girl I needed to know.

"Tumblr or Wordpress?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed this so far dear! I have so many more ideas for where to take it- after all, Irene and Moriarty haven't even made an appearance yet! Also, I do plan to use the first names of all your tumblr friends somewhere in this story, so if you want me to include someone, you only need to ask!


End file.
